danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kirigiri
Jin Kirigiri '(霧切 仁 ''Kirigiri Jin) ''was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy up until his execution, after which Monokuma/The Mastermind took over. He was the father of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the Academy's students. Appearance He has dark purple hair and eyes resembling his daughter's. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. Personality He is strict to the whole school but has soft feelings for his daughter, Kyoko, and was also impressed by how much she had already discovered when he asked her to investigate Izuru Kamukura in Danganronpa/Zero. History Prior to the Tragedy According to Kyoko, he wasn't interested in succeeding his family of detectives and left them to eventually become the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He is also the person who came up with the plan to lock off the students inside the academy building to protect them from The Tragedy. But later, his plan backfired due to not knowing that two members of Ultimate Despair have managed to conceal themselves among his students. Around a year after putting his plan into motion, he was executed by Monokuma, who then left his bones in the Headmaster's secret room. High School Life of Mutual Killing Although he was executed before the actual events of Dangan Ronpa, he is brought up again later. When Alter Ego decodes the files left on the computer, it reveals to the students that the Mastermind is likely the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy - a man in his thirties. However, it was unknown to Alter Ego that Jin Kirigiri had already been executed by Monokuma and was no longer the headmaster. After Kyoko steals Monokuma's key, she investigates the second floor of the school and discovers the headmaster's room. When Makoto investigates the room later, he discovers the door to a hidden room than can only be opened with a password which turns out to be his daughter's name, "Kyoko". In the hidden room, Makoto and Kyoko find a gift box containing human bones, which Kyoko deduces are those of her father and the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. Execution : ''Main Article: Blast Off! Quotes Trivia *The name "Kirigiri" (霧切) literally means "fog cutter" - matching the fact that the Kirigiri family is a lineage of detectives. *The name "Jin" (仁) means "benevolence" or "virtue", making it a reference to Jin Kirigiri's endeavors to protect the survivors of The Tragedy within Hope's Peak Academy. It could also refer to Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal in perpetuating '''Project Izuru Kamukura. **Incidentaly, the kanji 仁, which can also be pronounced as "hito", is traditionally used in the given name of every newborn son to the Japanese Imperial Family, making it present in the unspoken given names of all Japanese Emperors since over 500 years ago. With this fact in mind, the name "Jin" could be meant to reflect Jin Kirigiri's position as the highest authority in Hope's Peak Academy. *The voice actor portraying Jin in the game's original Japanese version, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Hifumi Yamada. **This makes Jin one of eleven characters who share their voice actor with another character in the Japanese version (the others being Hifumi Yamada, Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, Chihiro Fujisaki and Alter Ego, Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, Byakuya Togami and The Ultimate Imposter). Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Minor Characters